<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>razor sharp rocks at the bottom of the sea by repoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080708">razor sharp rocks at the bottom of the sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/repoughts/pseuds/repoughts'>repoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>show me your teeth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Bottom Jackson Wang, Dubious Consent, Language Barrier, M/M, Merman!Mark Tuan, No Lube, Rimming, Rutting, Suspension Of Disbelief, Top Mark Tuan, shark anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/repoughts/pseuds/repoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years back, Mark saved a small human from drowning. On a whim he decided to help it. Because he could. Because he wanted to. Because these waters are his and he gets to decide what happens with everything that falls into his territory. Nothing more to it.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>In which Mark is a merman and his territory keeps getting visited by a certain human, disturbing his peace. He will not have it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>show me your teeth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>razor sharp rocks at the bottom of the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so this is tagged as dubious consent, because they don't really communicate in the same language, but as a writer of this fic I can tell you my gals and pals that Jackson is very much consenting to/enjoying everything that happens. </p>
<p>still the warning is there in case any of you decide to nope out of here at the descriptions. and you know what? you guys have every right to do so, i will not force you to read what I wrote.</p>
<p>i tried to catch all the mistakes and make it more readible, but if you find any more do let me know</p>
<p>one last thing, for some visual <a href="https://twitter.com/markiecookies/status/1339674881785475073">here’s</a> a picture of Mark with white/platinum hair. and if you were wondering <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oceanic_whitetip_shark">here's</a> the shark I chose as Mark's merman part</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The humans bear no interest in Mark’s mind. They’re obnoxious and loud, they plunder the sea and its creatures as if the fish belonged to them when nothing of the sort is true. Humans believe themselves to be the rulers of the sea which is unbound and endless, and if it belonged to anyone it would be Mark’s kin. He often sneers with distaste at the thought of two-legged creatures watching how they destroy the world around them, cutting down the tall weird-shaped corals on ground and rising structures in their place. Ports - they call them. Mark has seen humans travel in brown shells the size of small underwater caverns across the waters, he’s seen them bring in more and more of humans to the shores, how the structures are raised one after another and create a cluster similar to that of a reef on the rocks. So many of them traveling from who knows where. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark believes humans to be harmful and foolish, brutish. He doesn’t know how they put trust into the brown shells knowing there’s hundreds of them broken laying at the bottom of the ocean, destroyed and unreliable. Water-logged and rotting, littered with bones picked clean of flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humans are so easy to kill, so weak.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark knows the taste of human flesh, the thin skin breaking under his teeth and presenting no challenge to his jaws, bones breaking under the power of his bite. He knows the sound of human bodies filling with water, the gurgles of mouths trying to scream as they fall further under the waves. He is intimately familiar with the scent of human blood spilling in the oceanic water, the intoxication and rush it brings to the predator part of him, the animalistic urge to hunt. He’s eaten plenty of humans in his life, hunted them from shores when they dared to swim too far out, plucked them from the ocean when their shells broke and sunk down. It’s all just meat to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite that, there is one human that drew Mark’s attention recently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This human is not the usual type of two-legged creature who travels the sea on the big vessels, but he’s seen the human in water many times far from shore as it bathes in waters too treacherous to be entered. Mark’s waters. He’s the reason humans stay away from this territory, and they are right to do so. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time he saw this human making its way across the waves in the small brown shell Mark believed the human to be lost at sea. No one dares to enter his territory. The appearance of the human brought a spike of hunger within him as he waited under the surface of the water for the small shell to upturn on the reef, to break. To leave the human defenseless against his jaws. But the human was skilled enough to avoid the sharp rocks. Mark circled the area from the distance, careful not to show his presence yet ready to strike at any second. He never had the occasion to know what this human taste likes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human has dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin that captures the sun, its golden pigment darkening under the rays. Brown eyes look over the endless blue of the sea with wonder and amazement when the human perches on the side of the shell dipping its fingers in the water, taunting Mark with its presence every time they break the surface. The human’s body is sculpted with muscle - arms and thighs, back, abdomen - that are proof of years of hard work. </p>
<p>Combined with the knowledge of sailing the human has, it’s easy to assume this one has spent many, many years on the big brown shells. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing this, Mark is more puzzled by the reason why the human insists on treading upon his waters. If any of the two-legged creatures were to be cautious more than others, surely it would be those who know the dangers of the ocean. Mark thought for sure that this human would realize what he toys with and move on from his home, yet the human persists.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trusting in the small wooden shell it travels by on the sea the human dares to jump into the water to watch closer the reefs. It swims towards the sandy floor searching and collecting the shells, seaweed and remains from the big vessels. Other times the human drifts aimlessly on the water for hours playing some sort of an instrument, burning in the noon sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human shows up every day and so it has become a routine for Mark to see the small boat on the surface of the water and know that the human is here again. He stays hidden but always around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This human, Mark thinks, is either stupid or uncaring of his life but truth be told the merman doesn’t care. The outcome will be the same. Sooner or later the human will fall into Mark’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Years back, Mark saved a small human from drowning. It was tiny, pitiful, nothing but a collection of bones that’d hardly make for a snack. Mark is the greatest predator in these waters, he doesn't need to fight for food with anyone, and he also knows that sometimes it’s better to let a small fish grow so he can catch it once it’s big enough to satisfy his hunger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This human was too small yet it trashed in the water and fought hard against the current, kicking its feet and flailing its arms, almost breaking the surface of the ocean before it ran out of oxygen. Mark wouldn’t care for a human normally, but something within this one intrigued him. Maybe it was the way it fought to survive, the way it strained against the odds and powers so much stronger than itself as it refused to die silently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On a whim he decided to help it. Because he could. Because he wanted to. Because these waters are his and he gets to decide what happens with everything that falls into his territory. Nothing more to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swam to the small thing and brought it back above the water, listening as it gasped for breath when they broke the surface. It’s hands grasping at Mark’s cool shoulders. The shell the human traveled by has been destroyed by another one in a series of loud booms and blazing hot waves that spread over the brown pieces. If any other humans survived the affair Mark had no way of knowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left the small thing drifting on a piece of wood, believing that if the thing’s fate is to live he has done enough. It needed to fight on its own. Its life would have no purpose if Mark was to do everything in the human’s stead, and it’s not like him to offer help or mercy. In those waters you need to fight to survive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembers hoping this one is a fighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In days to follow, Mark spent some time watching over the human as he accompanied it’s raft over the endless sea and the aimless drifting of it. Unknowingly, his presence scared away other predators the human might have had fallen prey to when his white tipped fin trailed behind the piece of the boat. Once the human was fished out of the water Mark turned tail and swam away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to rationalize what it was about this small human that had him so intrigued in the first place, what caused him to get so invested in its survival. All he can come up with is the way the human’s eyes lacked the usual fear he sees in everything he gets close to - be it fish, human or other creatures of the oceans - as the small thing stirred in his arms. He believes it was the first time it ever happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It finally happens as the waters around the reef grow colder, and the winds above the surface crowd into thick foam on the horizon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human is making its trek on the surface of the water in its shell, swimming once more into the danger of the ocean. The winds above the water are harsh and cutting, stirring the waves up and the re-vibrating rumble in the distance promises dark waters accompanied by unpredictable currents. The human’s shell is already being thrashed from one side to the other but he pays it no mind. Just as bold as before he swims into Mark’s waters. Just as stupid as before he willingly disregards his own safety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is a point of stillness in the weather the human misses, a momentary lull of the waves that would allow for a safe exit into more secure parts of the ocean. For one moment the winds stop howling and the silence settles around the boat, for one moment the sky retains its blue tint and the waters below are petted with rays of sun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, the boat is overturned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vibration of a body plunging into the watery depths slam against Mark’s senses spurring him into immediate action. He’s been waiting for this moment since the human first arrived into his waters. He’s not going to waste it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark’s teeth ache behind his lips, impatient to sink into the golden coloration of the human’s torso. He’s too fast in his habitat for the human to be able to run away. Filled with adrenaline, a pleasant hum of a hunt starts spreading through his cold-blooded form. He grins exposing the rows of sharp teeth behind his lips. The waters grow ever darker as the sky above the surface gains in black clouds obscuring the view, but that doesn’t deter him. In the water there is no creature that can escape him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a split second when the human’s eyes fill with dread as he spots the flick of Mark’s white tail. Good, the human should be scared. Today he’s going to die by Mark’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The merman swims closer, flowing through the waters, parting it around his form as he speeds up to reach for the kill. So close. He’s so close to the human he can already taste its flesh on his tongue, can already smell the iron of its blood, can feel his sharp claws aching to slice through the soft flesh. His eyes trained on his prey, Mark races forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is only this close that he notices something odd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no more fear in the human’s eyes. In its place he finds something more like expectation. Awe. Its eyes shine illuminated by short flashes of light from above the surface as it looks at Mark’s face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human’s mouth opens, showing the singular row of blunt teeth, but it’s not the baring caused by danger or threat. It’s a strange kind of grimace Mark has seen humans express on the weirdest of occasions - when they talk amongst each other, when they move to the music played in near sea placed buildings. When they greet each other on the platforms they built above the water, embracing. This grimace is usually followed by a series of sounds similar to that of a seagull’s call, or a dolphin's chatter. It’s one of the things humans do that’s fully beyond Mark’s understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight takes him by surprise and instead of attacking the human Mark watches its body going limp in the water, bubbles of its last breath escaping towards the surface.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson wakes up to the sound of waves crashing over the shore and the feeling of water lapping gently at his calves. There’s wet sand sinking beneath his fingers, dried salt at the edges of his mouth when he licks them suddenly feeling parched. He tries to sit up and is instantly hit by a wave of coughs that shake him to his core, have him roll on his stomach and hack up the remains of ocean water still remaining in his lungs. The night has already settled around him and his clothes do not contain a single dry thread on them. Despite all that he’s smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jackson was young he fell overboard the ship he was traveling on straight into cold, dark waters of the sea. At the time his ship was being attacked by pirates and he knew that whatever chances of survival he had were slim. The ocean swallowed him whole, surrounded him, like a glove surrounds a hand from each direction, each side, close and intimate. And terrifying, so very terrifying. Jackson was never one to sit still in fear - his means of protection against it is action - and like with many other times in his life, when his heart was overtaken by terror, Jackson fought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes stung from the salt in the ocean but he kept them open, needing to see which way was the surface. His arms and feet were small but he kept on kicking against the invisible weight of the water that wanted to drag him down into darkness, kept on pushing towards his goal. And when the air in his lungs ran out he opened his mouth in a scream of anger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Darkness was the only thing that followed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For anyone else almost drowning in your childhood years would be a traumatic experience, but not for Jackson. Much like today, Jackson woke up with the sound of the waves around him and no recollection of where he was. Adrift on a piece of broken wood, half-delirious from heat of the sun and salty water his young mind tried to make sense of the things his eyes glimpsed back then. Hands grasping at him and drawing him near until he could breathe again, a human face framed by wet, platinum hair, gazing at him curiously. A white tipped fin breaking the surface of the water a few feet away from his raft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For anyone else, visions like those would be considered a figment of imagination, a made up story of a child lost at sea looking for companionship, but Jackson refused to take it for truth. He was certain that the creature he saw was real. That somewhere, deep beneath the waves lived his savior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he grew up he knew he wanted to be connected with the sea, knew he wanted to dedicate his life to finding this creature that saved him. Jackson traveled all over the globe, listening to local stories and legends of creatures part-human, part-fish. He dived in reefs and underwater caves all to catch a glimpse of one of them, but nowhere he went was he able to find what he was looking for. Still he didn’t give up hope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t remember what prompted him to choose the coast of Nassau as his next place of search, but lying on the sandy beach of yet unknown place, he couldn’t be happier he did it. People in the town already say that he has gone mad swimming out into the waters that promise nothing but death, yet for the first time in a while Jackson feels sane. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows now what waits for him in the waters. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s like the human has a death wish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He insists on swimming out to Mark’s reef and plunges into the water, diving deeper and deeper with every next day. It’s both irritating and curious to see the creature swim to the edge of the reef and stare at the never-ending blue of the water as if he was looking for something. As if he was waiting. The human still collects whatever trinkets he can find, but he’s more daring now, seeking in crevices he wouldn’t touch before, squeezing into fissures that are too small for him to fit. Uncaring of the creatures that might live inside them. There’s nothing more dangerous in the reef than Mark anyhow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The merman watches him from a distance and wonders if had the human got stuck would he help it again, or sink his teeth into the skin and tear the human apart. He wonders if had the human spotted him would its expression twist into one of fear or the weird grimace he saw last time. A large part of him wants it to be the latter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s unthinkable to Mark how this weird fascination for the human has grown on him seemingly out of nowhere. The longer he looks at the human the more he notices the swell of its arms, the defined lines of its legs. He finds himself trailing after the human with his eyes as it swims in the water, catches himself trailing after the brown shell when the human retreats for the night just to have more time to look at him. It’s maddening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark never had the need to reproduce, never seeked out others of his kin to chase after something so insignificant as species longevity. He’s lived over a hundred years and during these years he hadn’t the need of the organs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this new thing he feels because of the human only grows stronger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s different from his usual hunger. Hunger he knows all too well. Mark recognizes the thrum in his veins and the sharp flick of his tail as he swims with purpose, he’s intimately familiar with the sweet scent of blood in the water. The intoxication of it as his teeth bare ready to snap his next victim between his jaws. This new feeling makes him want to take, to possess. He wants to jump at the human’s shell and pull him into the water, drag him all the way down to the bottom of the sea and keep there just for himself. Mark wants to dig his hands into the human’s body and know what responses he can evoke. And amidst all this he no longer wants to kill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end it’s Mark who makes the first move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a hidden cove not far from the human’s house. Mark has seen him swim inside plenty of times after he returns from the sea in the boat, taking along all that he found that day with him. His curiosity was piqued by it before, yet he never dared to enter. Now, he wants to know what it is that the human keeps in there, he wants to know what makes this place so special for the human to carry all his findings inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark follows the human one evening, after the sun has set down under the borders of the sea and the first stars appear in the sky. He doesn’t need to try and be stealthy, knows that if he doesn’t wish to he won’t be seen, or at least he wouldn’t if it was any other human. But with this one Mark can never be sure whether it’s him that observes or whether he is being observed. It brings a strange feeling of exhilaration he never experienced to rise within him. He watches as the human enters the cave, waits a number of minutes before he allows himself to follow inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cave is a moderate sized one, carved into the stone by years of ocean waves eating up at its insides. It’s far enough from the open sea that the waves are still audible but they do not drown out other sounds of the cave and Mark can hear the human humming to itself further in the cavern. The ceiling is aglow with thousands of tiny bugs giving an illusion of a starry night sky above him. A pool of water in the middle of the cave takes up most of the space, surrounded by a rocky shelf. It's deep enough that, had Mark wanted to, he could swim inside without any trouble, but shallow enough for the human to be able to reach the shore safely. Under the water there's an array of coral, kelp and all the sea flora the human has collected over his trips to Mark's home. All the shells and small trinkets the man fished out from the sea. It looks like a place where a creature of the ocean might live. A patch of sand, an almost shore where the small boat is tied to one of the nearby stalagmites, takes up the remaining space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human is standing by the shell, collecting its treasures and Mark watches silently the creature’s exposed back, the way his muscles move as he reaches into the floating boat. Mark feels that hunger again, feels it rise up his throat and spread on his tongue like the overwhelming taste of blood. It settles at the bottom of his stomach and curls his insides. He wants yet he doesn't know for what, he only knows this human is the cause of his hunger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must have made a sound, he doesn’t usually, for the human turns around to where Mark’s hiding in the water and its eyes open in surprise. And then, there is that weird grimace on the human’s face, the same unusual display of teeth he saw when the human was drowning. The same one Mark has been longing to see for weeks. It makes the human’s eyes sparkle, makes his cheeks pull together and Mark realizes what a beautiful creature the human is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought is alien in his mind. He watched humans for years but never regarded any of them as beautiful, never would compare their look to that of a vibrant red reef or the azure of the ocean. Yet as he looks at this one, this human, Mark’s mind brings forth comparison of the hidden black pearls to that of its eyes, the golden sandy shores to that of its skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Broken away by the sudden movement on the shore Mark watches as the human runs to the edge of the water, jumping in unthinking, unafraid. Its posture is open, vulnerable as it swims towards the merman. Like this, the human is exposed for any attack that might come from a predator’s presence, and if Mark wanted to it would take but a second to jump at the human’s throat and drug him under the water. Drown him even in this shallow pool of the cavern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Mark didn’t come here to harm nor to kill. Not today. His interest in the human has been growing on him for days without end and it starts to infuriate him. He’s so curious about this human, he never felt anything like that before. Why can’t he stop thinking about this one? What is so special about him that makes Mark want to see him again and again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keeping a steady eye on the human Mark takes pleasure in the ever present grimace on the humans face, at the expression being directed towards him. When the creature reaches a close distance from him it stops, observing. The human’s lips are moving and his voice hits Mark with great impact. It sounds like the waves crashing against a rocky shelf, like a groan of wood sinking under the ocean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human reaches with his hands to touch Mark’s form and the merman moves away avoiding the touch as he bares his teeth, hissing at the hand. The human stills, its hand hanging uselessly in front of him. Its face falls, turning into something more closed off, more controlled. Mark doesn’t like that. He wants to know how the human’s hands feel on his skin, wants to feel the warmth of the human’s body under his fingers, wants to see the weird expression on its face all the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He swims closer, cautiously so as to not scare the human away. He doesn’t think there is anything that can truly scare the human, not with the way he was persistent in putting himself in danger, but still Marks takes care to not make any sudden movements. The human makes a second attempt to reach out towards him, this one slow and careful. Its fingers are moving through the air, shaking a bit. Whether it be from fear or excitement Mark can’t tell, he can’t only say that all this is taking too long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing into the human’s space he reaches up to touch the brown hair, runs his fingers over naked shoulders, the handsome features of the human’s face, feeling a certain satisfaction bloom inside him when the corners of the human’s mouth travel upwards once more. How greedy Mark is for the sight, how unusually bold to go so far as to initiate contact with a human just for this one thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are words being spoken to him, at him, but they are foreign to Mark. The merman knows a handful of human words, he recognizes certain sounds and constructions. It’s mostly words he caught from sailors passing over his territory, words like ship, water, anchor, sail, man, fish, beast. All of them referring to the things humans did on the sea. Mark never had the need to learn any more, never wanted to learn them in the first place. Yet when the human’s voice flows like a school of fish scattering away from danger, Mark wishes he had paid more attention to the human speech.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dismissing the thought away he instead focuses on the red of the human’s lips, on the shine and shape of them. Mark brings his hand up to touch them, marvels at their warmth and their softness, his fingers pressing lightly into the skin. The human’s words come to a stop and Mark looks up from the alluring red color to find deep brown eyes trained on him. He feels drawn forward, drawn in by the intensity of the human’s gaze yet he knows that his own eyes are watching just as intently. The moment stretches around them as they float in the water without any movement. The red shade of the human’s lips is calling out to him the same way that blood in the water does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the human licks his fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark tugs his hand away as if the human just bit him, shocked by the touch of pink muscle and the human throws his head back in response. A series of sounds like a dolphin’s chitter fills out the cavern. It lasts for but a few seconds but Mark needs to hear more of it. Such curious sounds the human makes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chasing the sound Mark drifts close to the source of it, putting his face as close to the human’s lips as he can, almost looking into its mouth. He leans forward and nips at them with his teeth testing the hardness of the surface, the give of human’s lips and his teeth sink into the plush flesh. Blood blooms on his tongue, rich and tongue curling. There’s a gasp coming from the human, a hiss of pain, but Mark is stuck on the taste of iron in his mouth and he surges forward licking with fervor at the split lip.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hands come up to the humans' arms to hold the man still, to hold him close as Mark chases after the droplets that fell into the warm cavern of the human’s mouth. The human shudders in his arms and mewls but doesn't fight him. Rather it gives in, opens up under the onslaught of Mark’s tongue as it probes and laps at the inside of his mouth, trying to move his tongue along the merman’s. Mark is so greedy for it - the taste, the smell, the feeling of the human’s warm muscle tangling with his own. He can feel that new hunger building up in him with rapid ferocity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Somehow they must have moved across the pool for Mark finds himself pressing the human against the rock shelf of the cavern. It can’t be comfortable for the human but the creature doesn’t mind as its hands grasp tightly at the silvery locks of Mark’s hair, tugging him back towards its lips. The human’s form is shifting in the water uselessly. Mark realizes the human is doing something with its body as if it was trying to stay afloat without using its legs, but rather its hips. It grinds, pushing its lower body against Mark’s tail.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a bulge between the human’s legs that wasn’t there before, pushing against the wet material of its clothing. The merman can see the outline of it through the wet material, oblong in shape and slightly protruding away from the human’s body at an angle. This must be the human’s clasper. Fascinated Mark reaches down to touch it and, as he runs his fingers over it experimentally, the man in his hold groans, its head falling back on its shoulders. Mark’s eyes snap up to the human’s face, watching the momentary closing of eyes, the dash of pink tongue smearing slowly trickling blood on the human’s lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does it again, pushing down with slightly more pressure and the human trembles, gasps for breath in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the reaction presented there is no possibility for Mark not to want to do it again, and so he does, running his hand up and down over the shape in human’s pants. A sound leaves the human again, this one loud and drawn out and the merman feels it race down his form to the very end of his tail. He feels a certain type of excitement cursing through him at the responses he provokes from the human, different from the one he feels after a successful hunt but no less intense. Yet his eyes keep returning to the expanse of pale flesh at the human’s neck. He wants to bite down on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, there is nothing stopping him from doing just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing just how thin the human’s skin is he doesn’t put any force behind his bites, he doesn’t want to break the skin, only to put his brand on the pale flesh. The human jerks hard against him, a curse falling from its lips as it pushes its hips against Mark’s hand, moving his clasper against Mark’s fingers, and the merman curls his fingers around the shape as much as he can with the cloth in the way. Mark’s hand stays pressed over the human’s clothes and his teeth bite down, again and again everywhere he can reach. Jaw, throat, shoulder, chest, arms, leaving behind faint indents in the human’s skin where his teeth sunk down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human is writhing in his hold now, panting heavily clearly enjoying the sharpness of Mark's teeth against its skin, and the touch of his hand. On a particularly harsh bite Mark places on the man’s chest, right over one of the little pink nubs, the human shouts in a hoarse voice, trembles, and goes limp in Mark's hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The merman is taken by surprise by the vision the human makes at that moment. He’s seen all kinds of human expressions, all emotions passing through their faces but he never was able to witness how they fall apart, how their faces crumble and twist in pleasure. Mark finds that he likes the face. Likes it on this human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a couple of long moments filled with the sound of heavy pants on the human’s part before the man finally stirs in Mark’s hold. During that time Mark wonders if he hurt the human too badly, but the sight of all the teeth indentations on the golden skin fills him with pride, with delight as he watches the flush on the man’s face. The human licks its lips glancing at Mark with a new look in its eyes - determination and lethargy both fighting for dominance. And something that Mark recognizes but cannot name. The same hunger he feels flowing in his veins reflected at him from the human’s gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unexpectedly, the man moves forward and bites at Mark’s lip with its blunt teeth. The merman almost doesn’t feel it, it’s so weak. The man has no force behind his jaws, his teeth aren’t sharp enough to break through Mark’s skin but he does it anyhow, and Mark feels amusement flowing through him. The lingering scent of drying blood and the human’s breath against his face attack his senses and when the human presses his lips against Mark’s he doesn’t fight it. It’s different from the way their mouths moved before. Soft. A touch so small shouldn’t provoke a reaction from any of them, yet the human sighs, its hands coming to rest on Mark’s shoulders, and the merman himself feels a surge of need. He's growing restless, growing hungry. He wants to mate this human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he can do anything more, before he can press his clasper inside the human’s body, the man turns in Mark’s hold, untangling from his hands. He pushes himself up on his arms onto the rock ledge, hoisting itself from the water. The sudden loss of the human’s body heat leaves an emptiness around the merman, like a cold current flowing taking over his form. Mark wants to growl, wants to hiss at the human to get back into the water, to press himself against its body and mate with him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t know how to communicate his need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he follows after the human to the edge of the rock watching as the other kneels rummaging for something in its bag. The action puts Mark at the level of its behind, round and firm, hugged tightly by the wet cloth of his pants. The merman’s hand moves on its own and he reaches out touching the round shape with his fingers. A sound like choking comes from the human and he turns over its shoulder, asking something but Mark doesn’t understand the words. Had he been capable of understanding he wouldn’t have answered, however, for at the moment Mark is only aware of his ever growing hunger, his need to know more about the human and its body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark's aware that humans have a strange fixation with wearing material on their bodies, some long covering all of their form, some short for their upper or lower parts. He counts it as half a blessing that this human is only wearing partial coverings, even if it’s too much for his liking. But that can be quickly changed. Tugging at the brown material, Mark starts sliding the pants over the human’s back exposing the naked body to his hungry eyes, marveling at the plains of gold skin and muscle underneath it. The human makes another one of those half-choking sounds but he doesn’t stop Mark’s hands, he moves with the drag of the cloth making it easier for it to slide down his legs. Still in his fervor Mark’s claws snug at the material ripping it in one place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The material slumps around the human’s legs and Mark moves closer, curious about the parts of the human that vary so much from his own. Two well-muscled thighs catch his attention immediately, and he lets his hands trace the line of them, the outside and inside alike. The skin there is soft under his touch but the muscles underneath add a hardness to them that Mark aches to bite into. He promises himself that there will be time for that later. For now, his focus is on the round area above. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He moves closer, bringing his face a few inches away from the two globules. His hands are holding onto the human without any qualms now, more brave, more adventurous as he watches the flesh melding under his fingers, as he caresses the human’s backside and it’s excitement that runs through him when the human releases a groan because of his touch. The reaction he receives spurs him on, and Mark does it again kneading the plush globules, tracing the edge of them with his thumbs, spreading them to see how far apart they can go. The human pushes back into his hands, moving backwards on his knees to get closer to Mark’s touch, while the merman stays unmoving fascinated by the way his fingers sink into the flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mark's eyes are met with the human’s tight pucker, the fluttering little hole right there in front of him. He pushes his face closer to it listening to his instincts when they tell him to taste. At the first touch of his tongue against its skin the human moans but it’s not as loud as Mark would want it to be. The human sounds like he’s capable of much louder sounds, like he’s restraining himself in a way. To make sure it doesn’t happen again, Mark grabs the human around the waist, yanks, buries his face between the cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a sweet melody to the merman’s ears when the human shouts at the action. There’s a full body shudder that runs through the man and Mark can feel the goosebumps on the human’s skin against his face, can feel the way the man’s muscles constrict under his hands. Pressed closely to the human’s backside Mark licks a long broad stroke over the crack, tasting the oceanic salt and sweat on the man’s skin. The human practically collapses onto the rocky shelf, he trembles so hard in the merman’s hands. Mark finds that he likes the reaction very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Continuing to lap at the hole with attention Mark strokes his tongue over it again and again, making sure he licks all around the small opening. He could get lost in it, the methodical movements of his tongue, the harsh pants and keens off the man under his touch, the demanding way in which the human pushes into his hold. Mark is so greedy for this, for the taste and feeling. He digs his face in the plush muscle, grabs at the muscle and spreads it as far as it will go getting even closer to the center. He works his tongue against the hole pushing at it, feeling how it opens under his attention, and the man’s hands drop from under him, face falling onto the cold rock, his backside sticking out even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His nose is filled with the human’s sweat where it’s pressed against the man’s tailbone, his eyes focused on the red spreading all over the human’s face and down his shoulder, flushing so beautifully - like the sky at the time of the sun’s retreat. Mark moves away for a second to lick his lips, gather the wetness his actions left dripping over his chin and across the human's hole. He's aware his body is capable of producing a liquid that makes it easier for the fish to slide down his throat easier as he swallows them whole. But seeing the same dampness cling to the human's skin, to see it glisten over the tight opening and slip inside makes him groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the human meets his eyes with a pitiful sound of disappointment at the lack of further touch, Mark dives back in to sate his hunger. He lunges back in, reaching with his fingers to open the muscle up more as his tongue thrusts inside the pucker, and it opens up for him, allowing him entrance while still enveloping him tight. He can’t help but release his own sound of pleasure. His discovering so much about this human this one evening yet he’s still aching for more, still feels the thrum in his veins demanding for more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting a rhythm to the plunge of his tongue, Mark closes his eyes and focuses only on the cries the human is making, how the sounds echo against the walls of the cavern, how the slick wet slide of his licks fill his ears. His hands leave red imprints on the human’s backside where he grips them tightly, the tips of his claws just shy from breaking skin. Swirling his tongue inside he lets the muscle loosen in the hole, taking up more space as he spreads the snug passage. From what he observed about the human’s body this place would be only one capable of receiving his clasper, and Mark desperately needs to sink himself into the warm flesh of this man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he deems the ring to be loose enough he swirls his tongue one more time before moving away. The human lifts its head up from the rocky surface, a question leaving his mouth and its eyes overcome with blackness. He’s saying something again, words that Mark doesn’t recognize flowing from its mouth in a rush and stuttering over one another as his face grows even redder in color.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The merman can’t help but stare at the bitten lips, reaching over the human’s body to touch them once more. This time he’s prepared for the flick of the pink tongue against his skin and he presses his sharp claw down, still careful not to break skin but wanting to feel the give of the flesh, the soft surface of it. The human hums lightly at the action trying to lap at the pad, mirroring the way Mark worked at the other’s hole. He lifts his gaze to the human’s eyes, his nostrils flaring. If the human wanted Mark to stop they are long past it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tugs the human closer to his body, dragging the man back into the water and he presses himself along the human’s back, biting at its shoulders, revisiting the teeth indents he left there earlier. The man kicks his feet in the water frantically, and he glances down to see the brown cloth sliding down the human’s legs, sinking forgotten in the water. Putting his weight on the arms still resting on the rocky shelf the human lifts its lower body slightly, grinding against Mark’s tail, and the merman can see the hint of upturned mouth corners. The expression that started it all. But this one is darker somehow, less pure, yet just as alluring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snarls, grasping the man’s legs around the thighs and pushing his clasper forward, aiming for the tight hole. It takes a couple of tries before he’s able to slide inside. He needs to move his hold to the human’s backside to spread the cheeks again, needs to position his clasper at the hole with his hand, but once he slides inside with one swift thrust it’s all worth it. The slick his tongue left behind helps with the penetration but it's still a tight fit as the merman thrusts in. Surprised by the quick intrusion the human yelps, its body arching as shocks run through its form, but Mark pays it no mind. He’s finally getting what he wants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s no gentle touches or inquisitive pauses now, just the continuous push in and out as Mark lets the hunger overtake him fully. The human is clawing at the rock, making loud, punched-out noises at each jab of the merman’s clasper inside its body and still he goes faster, snapping forward harder into the warm skin. Mark grabs at the human’s leg, raises it in the water and the change in angle has the human screaming, it’s hand scraping at the rock uselessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It lasts a minute, it lasts an hour, it lasts an eternity. The passage of time is lost to them as the two beings are pressed together in the cavern filled with gentle lapping of waves over rock and harsh sounds of pleasure. Mark thrust into the heat of the human’s body again and again, feeling as if he was to burst any second if he were to stop, motivated by the constant stream of noises falling from the human’s lips. He leans forward the man’s face slipping his tongue into the open mouth. His answer is the sensation of the other’s tongue colliding with his, twisting and moving along his own, the touch of fingers at the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His senses are assaulted from each side with the human’s smell, his touch, his taste. Mark gets lost in him, forgetting about the world outside this cavern, forgetting about all things mer or human - there’s only the man in his hold and the the willing body he’s fucking into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At one point, the human’s hand slips away from Mark’ hair and he watches it trail over the man’s body and towards his front. He closes his fingers around the oblong shape between its legs and starts moving his fist over it, mirroring the pace of the merman’s thrusts. It takes no more than two more strokes of the human’s hips forward for the man’s clasper to spurt white liquid into the ocean water, and the ring of muscle tightens around Mark. He thrusts forward involuntarily, hips snapping forward when the human’s inner walls flutter around his clasper frantically, as if the body couldn’t decide whether it wants to pull him closer or to push him out. The additional feeling is all it takes for Mark to orgasm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The merman groans as he peaks inside the tight canal, jaws snapping shut just inches away from the human’s shoulder. His tail twitches uncontrollably as he feels the aftershocks run through his form, still inside the human who’s now panting heavily, eyelids hanging dangerously low. Mark slips his clasper out from the human’s body, releasing his grip on the human’s legs. He notices four red, parallel lines running over the man’s upper leg, in a place where Mark’s claw was grasping at it and he feels pride swell inside him. This human is his now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human sinks into the water once Mark is no longer supporting its weight, and the merman rushes to catch him before he is fully submerged under the water. It would be a she for the human to drown now that Mark has taken a liking to him. There is not an ounce of the lively, energetic being it was before Mark mated with him. He shakes his head thinking of how very weak the humans are, yet he can’t help the pleasure that coils inside his chest at the thought that he was the one to tire his human so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The merman hoists the human up in his hold wrapping an arm around it’s naked body. It bears marks of his teeth all over its skin and they only make the human more beautiful in Mark’s eyes. Swimming the other to shore he deposits the human a safe distance away from the water, watching as the body curls in on itself. Unable to resist the call of golden skin he presses his teeth into the human’s skin once more, gently biting at the meat of its shoulder. The human, although barely conscious, makes a sound of content and Mark is tempted to stay and watch the human sleep. But he’s stayed long enough for today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Licking his lips, Mark swims out of the cavern and dives under the waves. He’s looking forward to seeing his human more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some facts I learned about sharks while writing this piece: </p>
<p>- sharks have two dicks, well dick-like organs. they're called claspers<br/>- sharks have no organs responsible for creating sounds; they are mute by nature<br/>- much like humans, sharks fuck whenever they want/smell a mate<br/>- sharks try out how hard they can "touch" a thing with their teeth<br/>- sharks don't have salivary glands but their livers produce the same natural lubricants as vaginas (you can see where I took writer's liberty with this)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>please slip me a comment or two, I would greatly appreciate it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>